


The Dance

by HQuinn



Series: Warden Arianna - In Betweens [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zevran begins to dance with his Warden in their home in Antiva, it brings up memories for her of their first dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, PLEASE leave me a Kudos or a comment to let me know. I can't tell you how much it makes my day when you do.

Eleanor sat on the floor of her home playing with Biff, the well loved stuffed Druffalo that her Uncle Nate had given her. Biff was her most beloved toy. He was her partner in crime, whether it was to help her defeat a mighty dragon, or to steal a cookie from the kitchen when Chef wasn't looking.

A movement from the corner of her eye caused her to turn her head and she smiled. She could see her father holding her mother's hand, pulling her up from her chair gently. They were going to dance. She loved when they danced together. She pulled Biff into her lap and they watched quietly.

***

Ari read the book in her lap, stopping when a hand with slender fingers appeared in front of it, palm up.

“Mi amor,” she heard him say in a tone that still sent a shiver down her. Ari placed her book down and placed her hand in his, as she looked up into the eyes of her beloved elf.

Zevran gently lifted her from the chair bringing her hand clasped in his to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. He smiled as he heard her contented sigh. That she still would melt at these small gestures after so many years filled him with happiness.

He kept their hands joined, and held them in the air as his other wrapped around her and moved to the small of her back. Ari wrapped her arm up his shoulder, her hand resting at the back of his neck, where she could brush her fingertips into his hair.

Zevran started to move, leading with her following – the opposite of when they had been in battle during the Blight. He started to hum a tune softly, his eyes looking to the side for a moment, another soft smile as he caught their daughter sitting on the floor watching them both with adoration. If the woman in his arms was his heart, then the little girl on the floor was his soul, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

***

As Zevran hummed the familiar tune, Ari leaned her head against his shoulder, her nose pressing into his neck. She closed her eyes and was thrown back to several years prior when the Blight was still going on. When they were younger, and love was just starting to form.

Leliana had been given a lute as a thank you for helping in Redcliffe. They were all sitting around the fire, even Morrigan had come down to join us this time. Leliana began to pluck at the lute and the beautiful music filled the camp. They'd had so much fighting to do lately, it was so wonderful to have a night where it was just them. Just this group of adventurers that had come together to help save Thedas.

Beside Leliana, Zevran started to hum, recognizing the tune she was playing, and smiling to show his approval. Ari sat beside Alistair around the fire, the two had been talking, but like the others, stopped to listen to the music. She had let him know that Zevran now knew her secret, although she left out _how_ he had found out. There were certain things big brothers did not need to know, especially since he hadn't seemed particularly thrilled to know that Zevran had kissed her.

Ari's eyes had been closed listening to the music, but she turned to Alistair when she felt him tap her with his elbow. He gave her a small smile and he indicated with a nod of his head that she should turn towards the fire. When she did, she noticed Zevran standing in front of her, his hand extended out. “A dance, my Warden” he asked.

Ari felt her cheeks color as she took his hand. Once she stood he brought the hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss to it. Behind her she was certain she could hear Alistair grumble, but she chose to ignore it, focused more on the man in front of her. Zevran placed a hand in the middle of her back, clearly aware of the larger Warden keeping a close eye on them. He began to move, to lead them in a dance as Leliana played.

Zevran began to sing, and his voice was beautiful and warm. The tune was Antivan, and while she didn't understand the words, hearing him sing in his native language sent a pleasant chill down her, one that she knew Zevran felt as his thumb brushed along her back in response. Ari's cheeks darkened again in response.

“Quisiera beber de tu pecho, la miel del amanecer, mis dedos buscando senderos, llegar al fin de tu ser, bailar el vals de las olas, cuerpo a cuerpo tu y yo, fundirme contigo en la sombra, y hacerte un poema de amor” he sang. He was singing loud enough for the camp to hear, but his eyes were locked on hers. It was as if he was singing this beautiful tune just for her.

Ari kept her eyes on his, a shy smile and more blushing were his reward for the song. She knew Alistair didn't approve, he hadn't said as much, but she could tell. It had been much the same looks Fergus would give her when she had pined after Nathaniel Howe. But when Zevran looked at her like this, as if she was the only other one around, as if there was no other woman in the world as beautiful, well when he did that she could only think how wrong Alistair had to be. A man wouldn't look at a woman like this if it was just for fun.

When the dance ended Zevran placed another kiss on her hand and returned her to her seat beside the larger Warden. Ari watched as Zevran walked back to his seat beside Leliana and began to clean his blades. With the small smile she looked away, turning to look at Alistair. She could tell right away he was not happy, but his face softened when he saw she was looking, clearly trying to keep her from seeing. _Brothers_ , she thought to herself with a chuckle.

***

As his tune ended, Ari raised her head from his shoulder. Zevran gave the girl on the floor a wink before placing his lips over Ari's. The hand on her back held her close, while the one that had been holding hers moved behind her head. Long fingers running through her hair as he kissed her softly. “Mi Amor” he whispered against her lips.

“I love you, Zev,” she answered in reply, her eyes locked in his. The look he gave her, was as if she was the only woman in the world. It was the same look he had given her so many years ago, around a campfire filled with friends and music while the world was falling apart around them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you MilernaFurey for the translation:
> 
> I would like to drink from your bossom the dawn's honey. My fingers searching for paths and finding the end of your being. Dance the waves' waltz, our bodies so close, you and me. Melt in the shadows with you, and write a love poem for you.


End file.
